The goal of this project is to obtain preliminary MRS data on monkeys. MRS is a magnetic resonance technique that is used to analyze the type and amount of selected chemicals within an area of interest in the brain. It can show changes before they become visible on high-resolution magnetic resonance images designed to detect anatomical changes in the brain. MRS also can show changes that may not be visualized on magnetic resonance imaging. To date there has been little progress on this project because the hardware and software in the available research magnet are being upgraded.